


Off The Rails

by providing_leverage



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Gen, One Shot, Time Travel, semi crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26554180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/providing_leverage/pseuds/providing_leverage
Summary: The Oculus explosion, surprisingly, doesn't kill him. It just sends him back in time, to when he and the Flash were enemies without any sort of understanding between them.But Snart's going to need help and kidnaping had worked so well for him in the past...
Kudos: 26





	Off The Rails

Leonard Smart lived life by a series of a few, simple steps. 

Make the plan: it hadn't been a plan so much as an inability to let his oldest friend, his partner, die. Knock him out, press down the button, blow up the Oculus and die doing it. That was the plan that was more an idea than anything.

Execute the plan: Snart has no hesitation in his blow to Mick's head, in telling Sara to get him out. The White Canary doesn't argue too much, thankfully. She does deliver a searing kiss to his lips though. 

Expect the plan to go off the rails: surprisingly, it doesn't. He feels the blast rip through his body. He doesn't really have time for any last thoughts past _please let them be clear, please let them be safe._

The 'off the rails' only happens after the explosion that hopefully destroys the Oculus and should have killed him. Instead Snart wakes up in a safehouse he'd long since ditched with a crew that had long since left him.

Throw away the plan: there hadn't really been a plan to throw away in the first place, much less an exit strategy. So Smart proceeds to the final stage of his moto, the one he rarely voiced: Make a new plan, better this time.

Stranded nearly three years in the past, Leonard Snart, Captain Cold, makes a new plan. 

It's laughably easy to kidnap Cisco Ramone for the second time, though for the scientist it's the first. He doesn't even need his sister to do it this time.

The plan, of course, hits a snag when Cisco doesn't exist S.T.A.R. Labs alone. He's not accompanied by Dr Snow or even Dr Wells. 

It's a pretty blonde woman who Cisco calls Felicity. They're bickering, Felicity encouraging Cisco to _just talk to him, he can't do this on his own._

The dots are easy to connect. Felicity as in Felicity Smoak, someone Ray had mentioned multiple times (not that Snart would ever admit to listening to him). A key member of Team Arrow. Perfect.

Because this is a mission of peace, Snart only gives them a light sedative with few side effects and a simple pair of handcuffs for each of them. Comfortable chairs too.

"Why did you kidnap us?" Cisco asks in a barely wavering voice after Len had announced that he knew they were both awake.

Snart doesn't look up from his cold gun, which he'd started to outfit with all the upgrades he'd made to it in the future. "Well, I couldn't exactly kidnap Barry, now could I? That metabolism of his makes it so difficult to knock him out and I hardly think he'd be up for a chat with me right now."

Because for Barry, he'd just killed a man yesterday. At this point they'd met twice and Snart doubted either of those meetings had been ones that inspired that stupid _hope_ in the Speedster that Snart could be a good person.

"Barry? We don't know any-" Felicity attempts to lie but Snart cuts her off.

"Barry Allen, fastest man alive. I know he's the Flash and that Cisco works with him. Just like I know you work with the Arrow."

The shock on their faces is hilarious, almost enough to make this whole _stranded in the past_ thing worth it.

"I don't know what you're- Wait did you say the Flash?" Cisco goes from looking concerned for his life to thoughtful. "Hmm, the Flash…"

Great. One day and he'd already possibly screwed up the timeline. Apparently Barry didn't yet go by the Flash. What a time to remember that at this point, the man in red was mostly unsupported stories.

Damn it time travel.

Felicity puts up a bit more of a fight. "We don't know what you're talking about. The only Barry I know is a CSI here in Central City, no one you'd want to talk to."

He snorts, he can't help it. They're really terrible at this. "Right. Well, I'm hungry and that one pizza place I like won't close down for another couple months so I hope neither of you two have any objections to pineapple."

* * *

The pizza is pretty good. Both the meat lovers and the hawaiian. 

Snart uncuffs them when the pizza arrives, though who would be willing to deliver to a shady warehouse that looks like it should be empty, Cisco has no idea. 

It seems the thief isn't too concerned about them escaping, since he not only uncuffs them but leaves his cold gun on the worktable to eat dinner at the card table off paper plates with the two of them. 

Cisco eyes the gun, which Snart appears to have disassembled and- is he messing with the inside? 

"Relax, I know what I'm doing." Snart assures him when he catches Cisco looking.

"You know what you're doing with a high tech piece of equipment you've had less than a week." Maybe it's a bad idea, but Cisco can't keep himself from saying it. "How? The same way you know Barry's name and where to find us?"

Snart wipes his lips neatly with a napkin before casually answering. "Yes, I do. I know a lot of things Cisco. Including a few more names, like Ray Palmer, and Sara Lance."

He of course recognises Ray Palmer and Felicity must have some connection to him or the woman or both of them because she freezes next to Cisco. 

"Spare me the stuttering denials and _how's._ It's a long story and I only want to tell it once, preferably with Barry here. But I'm not the man you know, I'm three years older and trapped in this body,this time period. And I'm going to need his help if I ever want to see my team again."

  
  
  



End file.
